


Getting a Taste of Hemmings

by truly_madly_deeply



Series: Birthday Boys [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Luke-centric, M/M, Multi, OT4, OT5, lots of kissing and licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truly_madly_deeply/pseuds/truly_madly_deeply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ smirk is almost evil. “Fancy some chocolate cake, lads?”<br/>“’m not hungry,” Luke mumbles and snuggles closer up to Ashton who now presses a soft kiss to his forehead.<br/>“Well, we are,” Louis declares while shoving Harry off his legs and jumping to his feet. “And we are your guests, so you should offer us some cake, don’t you think birthday boy?”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or the one where it’s Luke’s birthday and his friends decide it would be a great idea to lick cake off his naked body.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a Taste of Hemmings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's just ignore the fact that they weren't actually on tour on Luke's 18th birthday, and imagine what might've happened in their hotel room, because that's exactly what I did after watching the [cake fight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wh5oBkxlUk) between One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer. And then I wrote it down, so here it is.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta readers (don't even pretend you didn't enjoy it, ladies! :P). However, English isn't our first language, so please ignore any mistakes we might have missed. Oh, and this is the very first time I decided to write something in English instead of only translating it from German, so I'm kinda excited about that.
> 
> By the way: This is part 1 of the "Birthday Boys Series". I might write some more parts, if you want me to. ;D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading and follow me on [tumblr](http://throwinrocksatmukeswindow.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Leo_111188) if you like. :)

\- - - - - - - - - -

Luke doesn’t think his 18th birthday is such a big deal. He hasn’t planned on doing anything, really, besides from chilling in his hotel room after the concert and maybe playing some video games while getting a little bit drunk. And he just wants to play a great show tonight, because jumping around on stage with his band mates is honestly the best way to celebrate, right?

However, he should’ve learned by now that touring with not only his three best friends but also with the One Direction boys comes with many unexpected surprises. Luke loves surprises, he really does, but he also loves lying on the couch and smashing his face in Ashton’s caramel curls while his feet are resting on Calum’s lap and his left hand is absently stroking through Michael’s currently green hair.

“Hello lads,” Louis says when he enters the room with a little wave of his hand and a shit-eating grin on his face. “Looking good there. Are you already drunk or did you wait for us to join you?”

“Well, we had no idea you guys were invited to the lamest birthday party ever,” Michael replies. He’s smiling though, cause it feels actually kind of nice to just sit here and do absolutely nothing.

“Good thing we decided to come, then.” Louis plops down onto the couch, next to Calum, and watches his band mates struggling with the birthday cake they’ve brought with them. Luke’s eyes go wide in shock, cause holy shit, if that isn’t the absolute biggest birthday cake he’s ever seen in his life.

“Let’s just put it here,” Liam suggests and they somehow manage to place the fucking thing on the coffee table which is already littered with pizza boxes and half-empty beer bottles. Then they all sit down, Harry on Louis’ lap and the rest of them on the floor, and Liam continues, “So, I guess … Happy birthday again, Luke. As you can see, we brought you cake and … uh, well, we thought you guys would be celebrating, so …”

“Well, we’re probably going clubbing on the weekend,” Calum explains and pats Luke’s bare feet.

Niall laughs – of course he does – and Harry says, “Seems like our birthday boy is a little tired, huh?”

“Let’s change that, then.” Louis’ smirk is almost evil. “Fancy some chocolate cake, lads?”

“’m not hungry,” Luke mumbles and snuggles closer up to Ashton who now presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Well, we are,” Louis declares while shoving Harry off his legs and jumping to his feet. “And we are your guests, so you should offer us some cake, don’t you think birthday boy?”

“We don’t have any plates in here though.” It’s Calum who’s pointing that out. Michael, however, seems to get an idea of the thoughts that are running through Louis’ mind right now, cause he starts grinning and then licks his lips, “We don’t need plates, Calum. - Luke, take off your shirt.”

“What,” Luke says wide-eyed, because honestly, he must’ve heard wrong.

“What,” Niall echoes and flashes Michael and Louis a big grin. He seems to understand very quickly, and he really, _really_ seems to approve.

“Why am I here again?” Zayn mumbles but he can’t stop himself from letting out a little laugh. His friends are definitely crazy but he loves them to pieces, so he’ll just sit here and watch whatever they’re going to do.

“Ohh,” Calum exclaims in delight. He gets it now, finally understands the intention behind the whole thing, and he is okay with that. So okay.

“What are you talking about?” Luke asks weakly. Having his friends grinning at him like he’s some delicious dessert isn’t a good sign, right? He should probably leave the hotel room and _run_.

Then again, he’s quite exhausted from jumping all over the place during the show earlier, so he’s not too sure his legs would cooperate right now. And, well, it’s his birthday and he’s sort of tired and really lazy, so he just stays where he is and waits for his friends to make the next move. Whatever that move might be.

“Oh come on, Lukey,” Michael chirps while moving closer towards the cake. “It’s not that hard to understand, now is it? Just take off the damn shirt so we can start licking that yummy cake off you.”

“Oh my god,” Ashton murmurs, and because Luke isn’t moving but only staring at Michael incredulously, the drummer decides to take matters in his own hands: He peels Luke’s shirt off his lanky body and throws it behind them carelessly.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Louis pipes up again and he has this smug expression on his face that looks so fucking attractive on him. It makes Harry grab his face and kiss him right then and there, but to be honest it’s nothing they all haven’t seen at least a thousand times by now.

“Are we really doing this?” Liam asks, clearly amused, when Michael destroys the cake with his hands and almost _throws_ the first load onto Luke’s now bare chest.

“Don’t know about you but I’ve always wanted to do that,” Niall confesses without even blushing and leans over the youngest boy who’s staring at him wide-eyed.

“Yep, me too,” Ashton agrees and his pink tongue darts out to lick at a chocolate flavoured nipple. Luke moans at the contact and closes his eyes, and Michael pushes him on his back and kisses him hard while Calum and Niall start sucking love bites on his in cake covered body.

“Well, this is … nice.” Liam audibly clears his throat and turns around to look at Zayn. “What do you think?”

“I think I’ll just stay here and enjoy the show,” he replies and leans back against a fluffy pillow. “Besides, I don’t wanna have to explain this to Perrie.”

“Then don’t,” Michael says dryly, releasing Luke’s tongue from his mouth and licking a fat stripe across his chest. “Mhmm, this stuff is delicious. Luke, you sure you don’t want to try it? It tastes _so good_.”

Luke doesn’t answer because he’s moaning under the boys, his eyes still closed and his lips swollen from all the kissing with Michael. His hands are searching for something to hold on to and then they find Niall’s messy blond hair, and Niall’s face is practically being smashed in the cake.

“We need more,” Calum utters and is now grinning at Liam and Zayn. “Come on, don’t be boring. At least bring us some more cake so we can cover this beautiful body in it.”

Zayn is laughing for about half a minute before he actually gets up from the floor and throws an amused glance at Louis. “So the whole thing was his idea and now he’s not even participating. What a shame. It must be so nice to get your face snogged off by the one and only Harry Styles.”

Liam coughs quietly. “Don’t pretend you don’t know that already.”

Zayn blushes furiously and Niall says, “Dude, we all know,” before going back to licking cake off Luke’s trembling body. Liam just shrugs – it’s true, after all; Harry and Louis dating doesn’t mean the five of them can’t have a little fun together from time to time – and Zayn grabs some of the cake and makes his way over to the couch.

“Thanks man.” Ashton sighs happily and takes a mouth full and Luke is breathing heavily now, so Ashton decides to place a gentle kiss on his lips before he forces his tongue into Luke’s mouth and snogs the life out of him.

Zayn looks like he's about to comment on that but just then his phone starts ringing and he picks up with a soft smile on his face while he's still licking his fingers clean. “Hey babe, how are you doing? You're still joining us tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course I'm coming, you know I promised,” his fiancée says and Zayn tries really hard to listen and not get distracted by the fact that Harry has actually put his hand in Louis' pants.

“Guys, seriously?” Liam groans. He desperately hopes they won't look at him because right now he's getting slightly turned on and he'll never hear the end of it if they notice.

Harry just smirks and starts stroking Louis' cock, and Louis moans loudly. “Zayn,” Perrie giggles through the phone, “where are you and who are you watching? It's Lou, isn't it? He always sounds so pretty when he's getting fucked.”

Zayn's so madly in love with her. “Babe, hold on, I'll go to my room,” he mumbles because otherwise he'll have to tell her every single detail about that scene in front of him. If it were only his four best friends he'd totally do her that favour - wouldn't be the first time to be honest - but he's not so sure about the Australian boys. They might be shocked or something.

Besides, said Australian boys seem really busy and Zayn's getting really turned on, so he'd rather keep that fact to himself, thank you very much. He'll probably be jerking himself off in a minute or so anyway, because he just KNOWS his girl can't wait to whisper dirty little words in his ear. So he waves his goodbye and hastily leaves the room, and Liam's feeling kind of betrayed, now that he's the only one just watching and not participating in any sexual activities.

“Are you actually sulking over there?” Niall asks, and suddenly Liam's got a lap full of a grinning Irishman and is being pulled into a heated chocolate kiss.

“We'll be in our room,” Harry's announcing now, his hand still in Louis' pants, and the older boy protests weakly, already being a trembling mess by now. But Harry picks him up quickly and carries him out of the room, and only seconds later Liam practically drags Niall through the door as well.

“Oh,” Michael says, “they're gone.” And then he doesn't waste any more time and pulls Luke's trousers and pants down. “Let's get more cake, yeah? Let's cover him in the whole thing.”

“Guys ...” Luke is looking at them through his eyelashes and biting his swollen lips. “Come on, do something, I'm so hard already ...”

“Yes you are,” Calum agrees and leans down to kiss the tip of Luke's erection. He earns himself a loud moan with that and eagerly gets up to help Ashton and Michael, who are already standing next to the coffee table.

“Alright. I think this would be easier if Lukey joined us here,” Michael explains and sweeps everything off the table.

“What,” Luke murmurs helplessly but scrambles off the couch immediately and hurries towards his friends.

Michael pushes him onto the table and sucks a deep mark on his throat while the others are dumping what's left of the cake onto the youngest boy. Calum starts licking across Luke's stomach then and Michael is twisting the oversensitive nipples now while kissing the moaning mess under them forcefully.

“I think I wanna suck your dick, Lukey,” Ashton blurts out. “How do you feel about that, hm?”

Luke moans even louder. “Please. Please do it. I wanna feel your mouth all over my cock and my balls. Please, Ash,” he's practically begging now and Ashton definitively cannot resist that.

He begins by placing light kisses on Luke's thighs, licking the cake off the heated skin while sighing happily. Then he puts his lips around Luke's dick and starts sucking and hollowing his cheeks. Luke's panting and grabbing a handful of Calum's hair, a hot “Fuck, I love you guys” leaving his mouth.

“Love you, too,” Michael mumbles into his mouth and Ashton's humming approvingly around Luke's cock and sucking harder now.

“Fuck, Luke, you're so hot,” Calum breathes. His lips are still ghosting over Luke's torso and every now and then he lets his teeth sink into the warm skin. It feels amazing and honestly he wishes it'd never end.

But then Luke's bucking his hips up and coming down Ashton's throat with a scream, and Calum thinks he could come right then, too, just by looking at Luke's beautiful orgasm face.

“Oh God,” Michael says and leans towards Ashton, who has come smeared all over his pretty mouth. “C'mere, let me lick it off.”

Then they're snogging like their lives depend on it, and Calum grabs Luke's face to pull him into a heated kiss as well. They end up on the floor, jerking each other off while Luke's kissing and biting their necks, and when they've come down from their high, Michael props himself up on his elbows with a stupid grin on his face.

“That was amazing.” Ashton sighs sleepily and presses a quick kiss to Calum's mouth, ignoring his other friends because Calum is the one who's lying the nearest to him and Ashton is definitely too lazy to move any further right now.

“Heeey,” Luke whines and climbs on top of him. “Not fair. I should get another kiss, it's my birthday after all.”

“I know, I'm just really tired. C'mere,” Ashton whispers with a fond smile and wraps his arms around the lanky body which is still a bit covered in cake.

Michael lets out a yawn and nestles into Calum's side. “You know,” he says, and Calum laughs and kisses the smirk off his lips. “I really liked that, we should do it more often.”

“Absolutely,” Luke agrees.

“Yeah, let's do that again sometime,” Ashton mumbles, already half asleep at this point, and tries to cuddle all three boys at the same time, which ends up with them lying there in a pile in the middle of the hotel room.

Suddenly Calum starts giggling. “Boys, I have an idea. Next time let's make sure the others are actually getting involved. I mean, it's Liam's and Niall's birthday soon - I think we should return the favour and buy them a really nice birthday cake.”


End file.
